


Are You Standing In A Hole?

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Punk Rock RPF, The Clash
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Height Differences, Height Kink, Humor if squint long enough, Joe is a scheming S.O.B., Kissing, M/M, Mick knows all, Teasing, Topper is small and bitter like an espresso, Tumblr Prompt, are these tags real enough for ya?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe insists that Topper is short. Topper thinks Joe is just too tall. Teasing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Standing In A Hole?

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the anon on Tumblr who wanted a Topper/Joe fic.
> 
> Inspired by this prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> <http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/121120100514/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-noticing-for-the>

There's plenty of things Joe loves about Topper. So many things he deems beautiful and perfect to the point where he could write a whole damn book on the subject alone. Things including, but not limited to, his smile, sense of humor, laugh, musical talent, his hoarse and throaty voice after a long night together... The list goes on.

Joe doesn't know what he loves the most about Topper because it's too hard to concentrate on one thing. The best way to appreciate Topper is in his entirety and anyone who says differently is a filthy liar. Really though, Topper is perfect in his eyes, even if that is clouded by some of his more addictive vices. But luckily Joe is a patient person and tries his best to work through that with the drummer.

Their relationship, though unabashed, has gone under the radar by their other bandmates. Not out of shame or fear, they just feel like it's their own personal business and don't want to trouble Paul or Mick over such trivial matters. Joe thinks Topper would be embarrassed more than anything and that's completely understandable. Joe can respect that. Besides, he secretly finds it endearing.

That's why Topper has decided that the alleyway next to adjoining apartments is their designated snogging spot during band rehearsal. Paul and Mick are none the wiser when both Joe and Topper _conveniently_ excuse themselves at the same time either. As a matter of fact, they're out in the alley right now, softly chatting about whatever comes to mind.

Topper is leaning back against the cold brick wall that is still slightly damp from an earlier drizzle while Joe has his forearm braced next to Topper's head, invading his personal space with welcomed warmth. It's so cold outside that they can see each other's breath. The tip of Tipper's nose has even turned a soft shade of pink, making Joe's heart beat just a little faster at how adorable Topper looks right now.

"You okay?" Joe asks after a brief pause in their conversation, noticing that Topper has trembled a few times since they've been out here. "You wanna burrow my jacket?"

"No, I'm alright," Topper assures, smiling faintly.

His cheeks are a little rosy as well, but that's probably just because Joe is so close to him.

"It's gettin' colder lately. You should wear more layers," Joe reminds, letting his hand trail over the thin jacket lying limply on Topper's shoulders. It's old and tattered, but Topper says that it's his favorite. "This simply won't do."

"I don't mind it, really," Topper insists, laying his cold hand over Joe's. He threads his fingers with his lover's, cherishing the genuine concern. "The cold makes me feel more alive, ya know?"

"And I don't?" Joe inquires with an indignant huff that evaporates into the air between them.

"Maybe I need some convincing," Topper replies with a particular amount of wit and sass.

Joe wants to roll his eyes at the snark Topper is capable of sometimes, but instead of calling the drummer out on it, he complies with the request. Joe leans into Topper even more until their lips are brushing against one another. It's a weird angle for Joe because he's somewhat crouched down more than usual. Joe readjusts and starts to stand up to his full height, bringing Topper with him in the process.

Their kiss, amazingly, doesn't disengage but the leverage is slightly shifted, letting Joe take full control of it and leaving Topper to keep up. In the process, as Joe straightens to his maximum height, Topper feels his heels leaving the ground in order to give him an extra few inches of height in order to be on Joe's level. Topper's cold nose nudges against Joe's respectively, causing a shiver to run down his spine as he tries to keep from toppling over.

It's not as if Joe is that much taller than him, but the way Joe's warm lips fit with his chapped ones is enough to make him feel light-headed and lose balance under extreme cases such as this. Once Joe parts his lips and exploits Topper's defenses, the drummer can't help but feel a bit weak in the knees, causing him to wobble and clutch at the front of Joe's leather jacket.

"Whoa there, mate," Joe coos softly, quickly wrapping his arms around the slighter man to steady him. "If it's too much for you, just say so."

"It's not that you clot," Topper says, slapping lightly at Joe's chest.

Joe reels back slightly, watching as Topper attempts to keep his balance, making the guitarist avert his eyes at the spot where Topper stands. He notices two things in that moment: one being that Topper is standing on the tips of his toes and two, realizing that Topper is too short to kiss meet Joe's kiss properly. He knew Topper was short, but... _this_?

"Are you standin' in a hole or somethin'?" Joe jests sarcastically with a playful grin, loving the sour little glare Topper gives him just then.

"Shut up!" Topper snaps immediately, pouting ever so slightly.

"I never noticed how short you were until now. This really puts perspective on things," Joe says, giggling when Topper slaps his shoulder.

"I'm not short!" Topper declares, raising his voice and body heat as his embarrassment fuels him with adrenaline. "You're just too tall!" Topper accuses in turn.

"Anyone ever tell you, you look adorable when you're angry?" Joe teases, cupping the side of Topper's face. "Like a puppy who thinks he's a dog."

"It's not funny, you berk!" Topper whines, attempting to shove Joe away because he's thoroughly embarrassed.

Joe snatches Topper up in his arms in a warm embrace, holding him up by pure strength alone. Reluctantly, Topper wraps his legs around Joe's waist and clings to his jacket lapels in case he falls, but Joe braces him up against the brick wall for extra leverage. The action alone is enough to take Topper's breath away, but the look Joe gives him in turn is even more heart stopping.

"I didn't say it was," Joe acknowledges, staring deeply into Topper's eyes.

He almost looks offended by the insinuation and goes to nuzzle at the side of Topper's neck as if he were almost rubbing his warmth off on him. Topper feels so cold and Joe is so warm and it's just too much. Joe kisses along his neck tenderly, apologizing in his own way, a technique that has never failed him and has always penetrated all of Topper's defenses.

"I _like_ it," Joe confesses, murmuring into Topper's ear and nipping at his lobe lightly. "I like that you're smaller than me. So compact and light. Just imagine all the positions I could put you in... This one is fun already."

Topper shivers at the implication, feeling the way his body begins to pick up on what Joe is insinuating. They're pressed so closely together and Ropper is so over worked both emotionally and physically that, despite the apparent cold weather, he feels like he's burning up.

"How's 'bout we get somewhere more warm and I'll show you?" Joe suggests, grinding his hips into Topper's.

"But the lads'll--"

"Are you two quite finished snoggin' back 'ere?" Mick asks, interrupting the intimate tableaux unfolding between his two best mates. He promptly puts his hands on his hips to show his impatience. "We got a gig to prepare for, might I remind you."

" _Okay, mum_ ," Joe sighs with childhood petulance, setting Topper down on his own feet once Mick starts to retreat from the alleyway.

Topper lets out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he was holding and tried to learn how to stand again. Joe leans down to capture Topper's lips once more, loving the fact that he has to crane down just slightly. Topper is left with a dazed look about his face as Joe stares down at him with a sultry gaze.

"I guess I'll just have to show you later," Joe promises, winking coyly.

And Topper doesn't know what he hates more.

The fact that Mick knows about them or the anticipation for what's to come.


End file.
